Charleville, Queensland
| elevation= 293.5 | latd =26 |latm =24 |lats =0 | longd =146 |longm =15 |longs =0 | maxtemp = 28.0 | mintemp = 13.9 | rainfall = 497.4 | stategov = Warrego | fedgov = Maranoa | dist1 = 683 | location1= Brisbane | dist2 = 385 | location2= Longreach | dist3 = 254 | location3= Roma }} Charleville is a town in south western Queensland, Australia, west of Brisbane (the Queensland capital). It is the largest town and administrative centre of the Shire of Murweh, which covers an area of 43,905 square kilometres. Charleville is situated on the banks of the Warrego River, and is the terminus for the Warrego Highway. History The first European exploration of the area was conducted by Edmund Kennedy in 1847. A hotel was built in 1865, and a town began to grow to service the region. It was situated near Gowrie's Crossing, a permanent waterhole, now on the outskirts of the modern town. Gowrie Station had been established around the crossing along a natural stock route, for the grazing of sheep and cattle. The town was gazetted in 1868 with very wide streets to enable bullock teams of up to 14 pairs to turn with their wagons.Finn, J. T., One Hundred Years 1847–1947 Charleville (Charleville, 1947), p. 32 It was William Alcock Tully, then government assistant surveyor, who laid out the town's streets. An Irishman, Tully probably named the town after the town of Charleville, County Cork, Ireland. Members of the Roma based Skinner family established a store in the town in 1872 that became known as the Warrego Stores.Wagner, Clair, Frontier Town – Charleville 1865–1901 (Bollarong Publications, Brisbane, 1991) p. 27 Cobb and Co, the legendary Australian stagecoach company, established a coach building business in the town in 1886, however, the railway arrived in 1888, beginning the long demise of coach transport in the area. Charleville station was the terminus for the Western railway line for more than a decade. Facilities included a locomotive depot, cattle and sheep yards, a 50-ton weighbridge, a booking and telegraph offices, goods shed, stationmaster's house, and guards, enginemen and firemen's cottages. In 1902 Charleville was the location of an unsuccessful attempt by Clement Lindley Wragge to fire cannons into the clouds in order to break a drought. The cannons used remain on display in Charleville today. In 1922, Qantas established an airmail service between Charleville and Cloncurry. At the same time, this was Qantas's first regularly scheduled route and the second scheduled air route in Australia. On 9 October 1924, the Charleville War Memorial was unveiled by Sir Matthew Nathan, the Governor of Queensland. Charleville was also one of the compulsory stop over/check points during the London to Melbourne MacRobertson Air Race in 1934. The winners of the great race were Tom Campbell Black and C. W. A. Scott. Their triumph was reported in Time Magazine as: "Scott and Black, keeping up their sensational pace, flashed into Charleville, refueled, sped toward the finish where waiting thousands cheered their progress, reported over loudspeakers. With one motor dead, with only two hours sleep since leaving England, the Britons triumphantly set their scarlet torpedo down in Melbourne at 3:34 p.m. In 71 hr. 1 min. 3 sec. – Just under three days – they had flown halfway around the world."Time Magazine, October 29, 1934, Vol. XXIV, No. 18 Flooding Proximity to the Warrego River was problematic. In April 1990, major floods hit western Queensland, with Charleville being badly affected. Floodwaters peaked at 8.54 metres, over 1,000 homes were inundated, and almost 3,000 persons evacuated. More recently, the district suffered flooding again in 1997, 2008 and March 2010. Flooding also occurred in February 2012. There is a children's book called The Flood Grungies; it is written by Michelle Sheehan and illustrated by Donna Reynolds. It is about the notorious Charleville floods and features the Cosmos centre, the water tower and other famous landmarks. Heritage listings Charleville has a number of heritage-listed sites, including: * 87 Alfred Street: Queensland National Bank (former) * Edward Street: Charleville War Memorial * King Street: Charleville railway station * Mitchell Highway: Landsborough's Blazed Tree, Camp 67 * south of Charleville off the Mitchell Highway near Bakers Bend: Landsborough's Blazed Tree, Camp 69 * 33 Wills Street: Hotel Corones, Charleville File:Charleville Railway Station, Queensland, July 2013.JPG|Railway station File:StateLibQld 1 102332 Dining room of the Hotel Corones, ca. 1930.jpg|Dining room of the Hotel Corones File:StateLibQld 1 43511 Queensland National Bank, Charleville, 1915.jpg|Queensland National Bank File:StateLibQld 1 214388 War memorial at Charleville, ca. 1939.jpg|War memorial Climate Charleville has a warm climate, with maximum temperatures ranging from in summer to in winter. Rainfall is mild and distributed patchily throughout the year, with a peak in summer. Severe flooding events are usually caused by monsoon troughs and the remnants of tropical cyclones dumping large amounts of rain over the area; however rain normally falls in the form of thunderstorms and light showers after hot summer days. Extremes have ranged from to . The highest rainfall total recorded for one month was in March 2010. Attractions Charleville has several tourist attractions, including a museum of the Royal Flying Doctor Service of Australia, a historical museum,Charleville Historical Museum wildlife sanctuary (including a bilby reserve), and the Cosmos Centre.Cosmos Centre It was also enshrined in music by Slim Dusty in his country music song "Charleville". Facilities Charleville has a range of facilities for the community including a golf course, swimming pool, bowling green, speedway, racing course, and the Gowrie sporting oval as well as a public library open to the general public. North of the town is VMC, a marine weather transmitter operated by the Bureau of Meteorology. Transport Aviation is served by the Charleville Airport. The Westlander rail passenger service links the town to Brisbane. Charleville would have been the southern end of the Transcontinental railway proposed in the 1880s, connecting to Point Parker on the Gulf of Carpentaria. Notable people *Davida Allen (born 1951), painter, film maker and writer *Daryl Beattie (born 1970), former professional Grand Prix motorcycle racer and television motor sports commentator *Richard Bell (born 1953), artist and political activist *Cameron Boyce (born 1989), first-class cricketer *Luke Capewell (born 1989), National Rugby League footballer *Andrew Dutney (born 1958), President of the Assembly of the Uniting Church in Australia *Peter Everett, television presenter *Richard Graham (born 1972), Australian Rugby Union coach *Rhan Hooper (born 1988), former professional Australian rules footballer *Matthew Mott (born 1973), former first-class cricketer and coach *Libby Munro (born 1981), actress *Neil Turner (1934–2011), politician *Adrian Vowles (born 1971), former National Rugby League footballer Trivia *The asteroid 13933 Charleville is named in the town's honour . References External links * University of Queensland: Queensland Places: Charleville * Murweh Shire Council – Official site * Weather Information * About Charleville Category:Towns in Queensland Category:South West Queensland Category:Settlements established in 1865 Category:1865 establishments in Australia Category:Queensland places with war memorials